


[Podfic] Two of a Kind

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of argyle4eva's story (part one of the Being Sherlock series.)</p><p> <i>Sherlock's a Vampire. John's a werewolf. Together they fight crime. (Spoilers through "The Great Game.")</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Of A Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110307) by [argyle4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argyle4eva/pseuds/argyle4eva). 



  
  
**Length:** 11 minutes 14 seconds.  
 **Sound Effects:** A bit of violin  
 **Cover Art:** by Fire_Juggler  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/twoofakindv2.zip) | [Unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TwoofAKindv2.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TwoofaKindpodbook.zip) | [Podbook of parts 1-6](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/being_sherlock-m4b.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to Fire_juggler for all of the arting and to the author for saying I could record the whole series. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
